


Ineptitude is the True Killer

by Rammstein6669



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 48 year old virgin IM CRYING, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caustic is a volcel LMAO, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuse helps a homie out, Fuse is a very considerate lover, Fuse is also vulgar and dirty, Fuse is so fucking Australian I’m sorry, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Idk Fuse fucks Caustic’s dilf hooters, M/M, NSFW, No beta we die like Nox’s resolve, PWP, Pectoral fucking??, Romantic Kissing, Smut, Virgin Caustic | Alexander Nox, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: “So it’s been a right while then?” Fuse offered suddenly, and Caustic was surprised by the lack of judgement in his voice.Before he took a moment to think, Alexander nodded quickly in response. He couldn’t force himself to tell the other that “a while” was actually “never”.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Ineptitude is the True Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Here everyone, have a short little bonus fic I wasn’t planning on writing! I feel like I always write slutty Caustic and while I love that with all my being, I also love the idea of him being a totally inept and awkward mess. 
> 
> Please enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Feel free to join my new Caustic specific discord server! We’ll talk everything Caustic, from gameplay to headcannons! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/7FjvNRWB

|  
|  
|  
When one had a reputation like Caustic, solitude was easy to come by. Nobody wanted to talk with a morbid sociopath, never mind actually build a relationship with one. However, Nox certainly didn’t mind. The less time he had to waste on interacting the brainless filth below him meant more time for himself—for his research. Most nights were spent sequestered in the laboratory behind numerous locks and bolts, time losing all meaning as he worked in peaceful silence. As a distinguished man of science, Nox had never felt the need to engage in frivolous endeavors of worldly pleasures, not now nor in his youth. On the rare occasions he felt the desire (and more importantly had the time) to enjoy the pleasures his body had to offer, it was done quickly and discreetly, any possibly incriminating evidence quickly cleaned away and disposed of. He felt no shame in his lack of sexual endeavors, and, in fact, he viewed it as another display of his mental fortitude and superiority. 

Therefore, he was utterly unprepared when Walter Fitzroy pushed him up against a wall and pressed a knee between his thighs. 

“Come on, big fella.” Fuse growled in that heavily accented voice of his, his warm breath ghosting along Caustic’s earlobe. His hands were planted on either side of the chemist’s face, pressing tight into his personal space. “Let’s have a bit of a romp.”

Caustic leaned back as far as he could, the back of his head bumping painfully into the concrete behind him. He held his breath in discomfort, and his teeth were bared in a tense grimace. The other’s actions were so uncalled for that he didn’t know how to react. This was a variable he hadn’t calculated for. Fuse suddenly reached down between them, his cold, prosthetic hand grabbing a firm hold of Nox’s length. The action was so unexpected that the chemist’s legs almost gave out beneath him. The Salvonian’s impulsive touches were completely foreign, and they left Alexander in the dust. He tried to stay coherent, to get his brain to catch up and finally offer a biting remark. However, he found himself unable to think clearly, barely complete thoughts rushing like an angry river in his mind. The defenses he had spent years expertly crafting were useless here, his body for once choosing to remain dominant over his rational mind. He whined weakly as the Salvonian gripped him tighter through the thick material of his pants. 

“Fuck me dead, mate.” Fuse exclaimed with a wide grin, pulling back a bit to look the larger man in the face now. He was obviously surprised by his intense reactions. “If I knew ya wanted me this bad, I’d have come to find ya sooner.”

Caustic opened his mouth to speak, but the words were replaced with a pathetic little moan as Fuse leaned forward to bite his earlobe. The new feeling made him shiver, and he pulled his shoulders up instinctively. His breathing grew ragged as Fuse kneaded into his groin with a firm hand, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment by how quickly he had gotten hard. His barely functioning rationality told him to push the other away, but his body wanted this too bad. Even the slightest touch buzzed through his synapses, his skin almost _burning_ where Fitzroy’s fingers danced upon it. He vaguely registered the fact that they were still in the hallways of the Legend’s complex, which meant that _anybody_ could walk by and see them. However, his legs felt weak beneath him, and his feet were planted firmly to the floor. Fuse suddenly reached up and pinched a nipple through the black button down he wore, and another pitiful moan escaped at the feeling. 

“Let’s move this party somewhere else.” The Salvonian instructed breathily, still wearing the wide grin that had always annoyed Nox. “With how loud ya are, it ain’t long before someone comes to see what’s going on, I reckon.” 

Caustic’s response once again died in his throat as Fuse grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down the hallway. He reached down to adjust himself, a futile attempt to hide his blatant arousal from keen eyes. The rational side of his brain screamed at him, ceaselessly berating. 

_Spineless insect. Participating in this makes you as weak as the rest of them._

Caustic’s steps faltered, but Fuse didn’t seem to notice—or perhaps he just didn’t care. The Salvonain continued to drag him through the complex, stopping in front of what Nox assumed was the door to his quarters. It was unlocked with a quick fingerprint scan, and Fuse kicked it open with a steel-toed boot, uncaring as it swung back and slammed loudly into the wall behind it. Caustic’s assumptions were confirmed once he was dragged into the flat. It was overly decorated with vinyls and music memorabilia, a few guitars thrown haphazardly around the room. It was messy and cluttered, the complete antithesis to his own meticulously organized living space. His intake of information was driven to a halt as Fuse once again pressed against him, and he inhaled sharply as a firm hand reached around to grab his ass. These advances were so foreign to Nox, and he found himself at an uncharacteristic loss for words. The other Legends never even spoke to him, and so he had certainly never accounted for the possibility of one of them coming on to him. He had wasted no time thinking about what he had assumed to be an impossible outcome—and it was so rare for him to miscalculate. The older man’s obviously well practiced touches left him constantly one step behind, and he found himself unable to anticipate what would happen next. His rationality still screamed for him to leave, to hurriedly rebuild his walls of indifference and brutality. However, his body convinced him otherwise. 

Caustic was utterly touch starved. The simple feeling of rough lips against his neck had his breath stuttering on his exhales, his palms braced against the wall behind him. Every touch, even those through the fabric of his clothes, had him trembling in a cruel mix of anticipation and fear, and he hated that he subconsciously leaned into them. He had long ago convinced himself that he didn’t require moments like this, confident that he had grown past the need for any interaction that didn't benefit his research. And so it was all the more confusing when Fuse pressed his lips to his and his knees nearly buckled beneath him. The Salvonian kissed him hard for a moment, experienced and fluid, and Caustic was helplessly still against him. Fuse was quick to pull away with a confused scowl. 

“Ya good, mate?” The older man asked as he stared at the chemist, his remaining eye squinting with an intense gaze. He stared at the other, and Nox could feel the flush of heat burning across his cheeks. It was obvious that the Salvonian was waiting for an answer, but Caustic was unable to form one. His silence concerned the older man. 

“Hey, talk to me.” Fuse insisted firmly as he pulled further away, and Caustic found himself mourning the loss of the other’s body heat against him. “I’m not gonna do anything unless ya tell me what’s going on.” 

Caustic glanced up to meet his gaze, and he felt uncomfortable to be the center of the older man’s attention. He took a moment to formulate a response, and it was infinitely harder than he anticipated. 

“I’m rather...” Caustic paused as he searched for words, and he cringed at how raw his voice was. “Well...this is an occurrence that I am not overly acquainted with.”

His answer sounded pitiful in his mind, and he shunned himself for his weakness. Fuse could take advantage of this. He could share tales of his lack of resolve and his embarrassing secret with the rest of Legends, effectively ruining his status in the games. 

“So it’s been a right while then?” Fuse offered suddenly, and Caustic was surprised by the lack of judgement in his voice. 

Before he took a moment to think, Alexander nodded quickly in response. He couldn’t force himself to tell the other that “a while” was actually “ _never_ ”. 

“And ya want it, right?” Fuse asked honestly, and Caustic was once again surprised, although this time by the thoughtfulness of the question. 

Alexander nodded again, this time with a tiny bit more certainty. 

“Well then, lets get ya back into it.” The Salvonian spoke with a grin and once more leaned forward to kiss him. This time Caustic was slightly more prepared, although he was sure the other could tell how inexperienced he was. He struggled to keep up with the older man’s aggressive advances, gasping roughly as he dug his teeth into his lower lip. The feeling of his wet tongue exploring his mouth had the hair on the back of his neck standing up, and he struggled to breathe through his nose. Mercifully Fuse pulled away, and Nox immediately pulled in a well needed breath. The older man looked up at him with a coy grin, and he pressed his hips forward to grind against the prominent bulge in the chemist’s pants. Caustic whined helplessly at feeling, his hands left to hang awkwardly at his sides. 

“Relax, mate. I ain’t gonna bite.” Fuse insisted as he rubbed himself against the larger man. He reached out and grabbed his wrists, pulling them back to wrap around his waist. “Unless you’re into that.” 

Caustic hands trembled ever so slightly against the Salvonian’s hips, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Fuse continued to rut against him. He wanted less and more at the same time, wanted to push away from the other while also wanting to be touched harder by him. He held his breath as Fuse untucked his shirt and slipped his hands beneath it, the cold metal of his right palm making goosebumps rise on his exposed skin. He let his head fall to the side to avoid the other’s keen gaze, so unused to being touched like this. Those hands snaked up to his pectorals, and he exhaled sharply as Fuse grabbed and pulled at the firm muscle. 

“What a fuckin set of tits.” Fuse crooned with a lopsided grin, the white of his teeth peeking out from his lips. His words made Nox freeze in place, his eyes wide with disbelief. It felt painfully odd to have somebody else speak about his body, especially in such a crude manner. Sure, the media had made presumptions about him before. The filthy dredge of sensationalist tabloids had released a slew of articles which contained assumptions to what he looked like under all of his gear, especially the lower regions. However, that happened to all of the legends who caught their attention with a particularly long win streak. This, on the other hand, was real. It was exigent, and it struck him with intense force. Fuse’s hands explored all of his torso, and the older man seemed to be indexing everything about it. He leaned forward to mouth at his neck, and Caustic was once again torn. He couldn’t risk having any marks on his body, especially in an area as visible as his neck. However, the feeling of those warm lips dragging gently against the sensitive flesh was irresistible, and he tightly gripped Fuse’s waist in response. 

“Ya like that, huh?” Fuse spoke against his neck, and the feeling of his mustache scratching his skin made Nox’s shoulder lift up subconsciously. Caustic let his head fall back against the wall behind him, and the Salvonian continued to mouth along his throat. His left hand snaked down between them, and the chemist jolted as he was gripped tightly through his pants. Fuse chucked softly at the reaction, and Caustic felt the tips of his ears grow hot with shame. “Come on, big boy. Lets take it a bit further.”

Caustic let himself be pulled towards the bedroom, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths along the way. He watched as Fuse kicked a few empty beer cans out of the way, and that nagging voice in the back of his mind told him once more that he was weak. However, the thoughts were pushed to the side as Fuse pushed him onto the bed. The older man crawled atop him, and from this angle he could _really_ grind against him. Caustic moaned weakly as Fuse pressed his groin against him, and he could feel the other’s hardness against his own. His mind raced at how good it felt, and his fingers dug into the blankets beneath him. Nox looked down with a shaky inhale as the other began to undo his pants, the fact that this was actually happening being further solidified in his brain in the process. His slacks were pulled down with a well practiced motion, and he swallowed thickly when the older man stared unabashedly at what was revealed. 

“Quite the fuckin rod you got down there.” Fuse stated with a humored voice, eyeing the darker spot where precum dampened the grey material of his briefs. He let a finger trace lightly over the outline of his length, and Caustic swallowed thickly at the feeling. It was all happening so fast that he could barely keep up, his mind still desperately trying to index and notate all of the nuances the other’s actions had. It was like an experiment gone wrong, like volatile chemicals bubbling over the lip of a beaker before he had a chance to turn the heat down. It was unstoppable and exhilarating, and, as always, he found himself frustrated that he was unable to control the variables. 

Fuse pulled the old sleeveless shirt he wore over his head, confidently displaying his tattooed chest. Caustic tried not to make it obvious, but he found it near impossible not to stare. Having a _living_ body to observe and touch was a rare occurrence, and it was even rarer that they displayed themselves to him willingly. Fuse reached down and began to undo the buttons of the scientist’s shirt now, taking a bit longer than normal due to the lack of dexterity his prosthetic possessed. Nox pushed himself further into the mattress, holding his breath once more as the Salvonian flipped his shirt open. He couldn’t recall the last time somebody had seen him exposed like this, and the feeling of being so open made him shiver. He knew how wrong the situation was, how he should be the one on top, the one taking control. However, the other’s touch was too good—too precise and practiced. His body ached for more, desire burning like hot coals deep in his pelvis. His body reacted so potently to each and every touch, seemingly every muscle in his body clenching when Fuse leaned forward to pull a nipple into his mouth. The older man toyed with it keenly, tongue lapping and teeth nipping. The sensation sent sparks up Caustic’s spin, and he writhed helplessly on the bed. His length throbbed incessantly in his briefs, and he couldn’t recall a time when he had felt this much need. 

“I didn’t think you’d let me do this to ya.” Fuse suddenly spoke against his chest, and he laughed softly against the swell of his pectorals. Caustic stared with wide eyes as the other sat back onto his feet, making quick work of his belt. The older man climbed off of him to remove his pants and boxers, and Alexander’s breath caught in his throat when Fuse’s erection sprung up lewdly from its confines. The dim light of the bedroom reflected off of a silver piercing on the tip, and Caustic felt positively lightheaded at the sight. 

“Ya want it in ya?” Fuse asked with a confident smile, reaching down to touch himself with seductively slow movements. “I’ll smash ya back out.”

The lewd question caught Caustic off guard, and he once again floundered over a response. His pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at the older man with an embarrassed face. His silence didn’t go unnoticed, and Fuse let his hand fall away from his length. The Salvonian’s expression returned to one of mild concern, and he planted his hands firmly on his hips. 

“We don’t gotta do anything you don’t want, mate.” Fuse offered earnestly, pausing for a moment before moving to lie beside the larger man. “Ya just gotta tell me what ya want.”

Caustic thought about the other’s offer, and it became glaringly obvious that he didn't even know what he wanted. His nights of self pleasure were accompanied by sprawling fantasies and morbid mental images, and he found himself unable to translate any of it to this current situation. Every possible thought that came to mind felt too lecherous to be spoken aloud, and he didn’t know what was reasonable in this situation. He had always been somewhat out of place socially, and it was only amplified tenfold by the current situation. 

“How ‘bout I give ya a blowie?” Fuse interjected suddenly, and Caustic felt like it was impossible for his face to grow any redder. The Salvonian’s lack of shame was astounding, and it made his own reserved nature even more apparent. The fact that those words were so spoken so casually made his breath quicken. He nodded in acceptance, and the older man didn’t hesitate to get to work. Nox turned his head away as Fuse pulled his briefs down, his large cock resting heavily against his thigh. 

“Fuckin ripper!” Fuse offered excitedly as he stared at him, obviously enjoying what he saw. The chemist refused to make eye contact with him, although he could feel the mattress dip as the older man shuffled himself downwards. His mouth felt uncomfortably dry at the thought of what was about to happen, and he choked out a breath once Fuse finally touched him. A broad hand encircled his length, warm and tight. The Salvonian immediately began to pump his fist up and down, and Caustic groaned feebly as a thumb swept over the sensitive head. It felt so much better than his own hand did, and he couldn’t comprehend why. It was the same motion and the same concept. Why did it feel so much better? 

Caustic stole a glance down just in time to see Fuse lean down and lick all the way up his length, and the slick sensation made him tremble. Every touch was like electricity, and he could feel the pleasure lancing all the way up his back. Without warning Fitzroy took him past his lips, and he cried out at that. The hot wetness of his mouth created an inescapable cage of pleasure, and he was barely able to keep himself still. He grunted roughly as the Salvonian began to suck, and Fuse hummed in amusement at the sound. The vibrations of the older man’s vocal chords seemed to travel all the way through his body, and he brought a hand to his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. He felt embarrassed and shameful and overloaded and overwhelmed. It was almost too much stimulation, and he could feel the easily recognizable tensing in his abdomen as Fuse continued. The older man had his good hand caressing his balls, and the other was pressed between his stomach and the mattress to jack himself off. He took the vast majority of Alexander’s cock into his mouth and throat without hesitation, barely even breaking a sweat despite his impressive size. Caustic bravely glanced down to see what exactly was happening, and Fuse caught his eyes keenly. The Salvonian’s remaining eye was lidded with pleasure, and he stared at the chemist with a positively heated gaze. He paused to quickly slick a finger with spit, and he didn’t hesitate to press his way into Caustic’s entrance. The new sensation made every muscle in Nox’s body tense, and the thought of it had the tips of his ears turning bright red. One finger quickly turned to two, and an astoundingly intense burst of pleasure shot through him as the Salvonian pressed deeper. That feeling, along with the sight of Fuse with a mouth full of cock, was simply too much to bear, and Caustic couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled in a few shaky breaths as he reached his climax, a deep, pleasured groan spilling from his chest as he came. The intensity of the pleasure made him writhe helplessly against the bed, his muscles taught as his fingers dug into the blanket beneath him. Fuse continued to blow him throughout the duration of his peak, and the sensation quickly pushed him towards the precipice of oversensitivity. The larger man’s abdominal muscles spasmed as the other slowly began to pull off, his face pulled into a tight grimace from the intense stimulation. His chest heaved with desperate breaths, and a lewd ‘pop’ echoed throughout the room as Fuse finally pulled off. Caustic watched with bleary eyes as Fitzroy swallowed without hesitation, not even a hint of disgust to be seen on his face. 

Fuse grinned with confident amusement as he suddenly crawled back on top of him, this time settling much closer to his face. Caustic quickly grew concerned at the implications, but that concern was replaced with shock as Fuse pressed his erection in the deep valley between his pectorals. The Salvonian reached down and pulled his muscles together, his thumbs stretched out to keep his length in place. He quickly began to thrust into the makeshift sheath, and Caustic once again found himself speechless. The angle was embarrassing and debasing, although he was much too exhausted to do anything about it. It didn’t take long for the older man to reach his peak as well. He threw his head back in pleasure, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he groaned softly above the chemist. Caustic reared back as Fuse climaxed, hot, viscous cum covering his neck, chest, and shoulders. He kept his mouth firmly shut, his head tilted back and eyes tightly clenched. He felt the weight of the smaller man lift off of him, and it was quickly displaced beside him. Caustic cautiously opened his eyes, glancing to the side to see Fuse laying limply on his back, their shoulders almost touching. Embarrassment and disgust began to creep into his mind as the afterglow of his pleasure started to wear off, but he didn’t know what to do. What did one normally do after something like this? He pondered the answer to that question desperately, and he startled when a hand reached out to dance mindlessly across the sensitive dip where his thigh met his groin. 

“Thanks for the root. Not half bad.” Fuse spoke appreciatively, his voice slightly rough from the work he had put in. He hummed in deep thought, glancing distantly at the ceiling. “You blew pretty quick. How long’s it been?”

Caustic tensed at the question, and he debated his answer. Should he tell him? In the long run it was completely irrelevant, and it would only serve as munition for future embarrassment. However, for once it felt wrong to lie, especially considering what had just transpired between them. 

“I have never participated in actions such as those before.” He admitted clinically, trying desperately to rebuild his barriers. Fuse turned to look at him at that, one eyebrow cocked high with curiosity. 

“You’ve never been with a bloke?” He asked blatantly, now rising onto an elbow to get a better look of the other as he responded. 

Caustic took a deep breath and coughed lightly before clarifying himself, clearing his throat out of nervousness. “I have never felt the need to engage in intercourse of _any_ manner prior to this.” 

Fuse shot up hurriedly, his expression one of horrified disbelief. He quickly rose from the bed and ran out of the room, and his actions left Caustic utterly shocked. He had expected a reaction...amusement or secondhand embarrassment perhaps. But he had certainly not expected the other to flee with disgust. He chided himself for his spineless transparency, shaking his head with distaste. However, Fuse quickly reentered the room, a damp cloth clutched tightly in his good hand. He kneeled down beside the larger man, and Caustic remained awkwardly still as the other thoroughly cleaned him up. The Salvonian threw the towel carelessly to the floor after he was done, and he turned to stare at Nox with a concerned expression. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned tightly, and his distress was audible. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wrung his hands mindlessly. 

“I assumed it was irrelevant.” Caustic murmured softly, struggling to make eye contact. It was embarrassing to admit his lack of experience to someone who was so obviously on the other end of the spectrum of sexuality. 

“Irrelevant? Mate, that’s a big deal!” Fuse responded with emphasis, his voice belying how much he really cared about the situation. “I wouldn’t have fuckin spoofed all over ya if I’d known!”

Caustic cringed slightly at the terminology, and he wished he was anywhere but here. He didn’t like the feeling of being fretted over like this, and he felt small beside the older man. 

“You’ve really never?” Fuse suddenly asked with honest surprise, and Nox felt his cheeks redden further. The only response he could offer was a curt nod. 

“What a fuckin cunt I am.” Fuse huffed with frustration, and he shook his head with admonishment. “Comin’ on to ya like that and rushin’ through it.”

“I could have easily overpowered you, if I had felt the need.” Caustic answered dully, refusing to look at the other out of shame. He had never cared about his lack of experience in the past, but it was belittling when it was brought to light like this. He was grateful that Fuse lapsed into silence after that, and he contemplated how to get out of this situation. It was perfectly normal for one to leave after a tryst such as this, correct? He thought about it and quickly decided on his answer. Caustic sat up and shuffled towards the edge of the bed. He began to re-button his shirt, and he stood up to look for the remainder of his clothes afterwards. 

“What are ya doing?” Fuse asked with surprise, and Caustic paused in hesitation. 

“It is customary for one party to leave after emotionless intercourse, is it not?” Caustic asked with cold detachment, and Fuse seemed dumbfounded by his response. 

“Mate, I just broke your ass in and sucked ya off for the first time, I’m not gonna kick ya out!” The Salvonian retorted with stressed emphasis, his face marred with concern. Caustic paused at the other’s words, debating what to do from there. 

“And what will happen if I stay?” The chemist asked honestly as he stood awkwardly by the bed, his body partially turned away from the older man. 

“Whatever ya want.” Fuse answered curtly, throwing his hands up dismissively as he did so. “We could chat a bit, I could order some food, we could just lay here together...it doesn’t really matter.”

 _Lay together_. The concept of that was oddly appealing to part of him, although the reality of the required intimacy sent warning signals through Nox’s mind. His brain told him to get out—to eliminate any situation that could potentially cause feelings to rise from their deep and well dug grave. He sighed in contemplation and eventually sat back down on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands over his face, mindlessly smoothing out his mustache and beard in the process. He felt the other shift behind him, and he was startled by the feeling of Fuse letting an arm drape around his shoulders. He tensed involuntarily at the intimate touch. 

“Do ya wanna proper kiss?” Fuse suddenly questioned, and Nox turned to look at him in disbelief. He _did_ want it...he wanted every possible moment of contact he could get, but it felt wrong to accept the offer. It clashed with everything he thought he knew about casual sex. He stared at Fuse with his vibrant green eyes, trying his best to keep his expression steeled. However, the older man saw right through it and slowly leaned in closer, and Alexander couldn’t stop himself from returning it. Fuse’s lips pressed against his, and the difference from their earlier kiss was stark. It wasn’t hungry or rushed—no biting involved. It was slow and sensual, and Alexander let his eyes slip closed. He tilted his head to get a better angle, and he exhaled sharply through his nose when the Salvonian reached up to gently cup his jaw. Fuse let his fingers caress and explore his face, and a shiver ran up Nox’s back when they ghosted along his ear. They breathed heavily against each other’s mouths, and Caustic found that his mind seemed to shut off. The reprieve from constant calculation and processing was unexpectedly calming, and he gave himself fully to the kiss. He shyly brought a hand up to Fuse’s waist, and the Salvonian instead pulled it up to his own face. Nox let his broad palm feather across Fitzroy’s neck and jaw, and he found himself pressing harder against the older man’s lips. Fuse suddenly pulled him down so he was on his back, although they didn’t break the kiss. The smaller man slung a leg over the chemist’s waist, and Alexander found the weight to be reassuring against him. The movement of Fuse’s lips was unbelievable gentle and patient, and Caustic didn’t want to pull away. However, eventually the need for air grew too large to be ignored. Fuse slowly broke the kiss, and Nox’s cheeks reddened at how he subconsciously tried to lean forward to continue the contact. When he finally opened his eyes, Fuse was staring at him with a relaxed smile, and his hand was still resting upon his cheek. 

“Was that better?” The Salvonian asked with a small grin, and Alexander didn’t hesitate to respond with a quick nod. Fuse chuckled softly at his eagerness, pushing a loose strand of hair behind the chemist’s ear afterwards. They stared at each other for a moment, the older man’s remaining eye slightly squinted with a kind smile before he spoke. “Ya can still leave if ya want...but I think I’d like it more if ya stayed.”

Alexander let the words register in his mind for a moment, and it was obvious what he wanted. 

He nodded once more.  
|  
|  
|

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all sultry sluts enjoyed it! Leave some comments and kudos if you’d be so kind! It feeds me 😌


End file.
